El encanto de su voz
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Koujaku escuchó en boca de vecinos que ese joven recién llegado poseía una voz sin igual, tan bella y cautivadora que deleitaba hasta al oído más exigente bajo una melodía dulzona y casi celestial; que su verbo era tan espléndido, tan vivaz y dotado de una elocuencia tal que podía encantar y domar hasta la más fiera de las bestias. - AU (Universo Alterno) - One shot.


**Aclaraciones:**

AU (Universo Alterno).  
One shot escrito para el desafío de DRAMAtical world.  
Oficio: Comerciante.

**Advertencias:**

Violencia leve.

**Summary:**

Ninguno de los sensuales personajes de DRAMAtical Murder me pertenecen. Todos son completa propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.

* * *

_**El encanto de su voz.**_

**Palabras: 3222.**

Gracias a él perdió todo lo que una vez significó su ser reconstruido, lo mucho o lo poco que pudo salvar y restaurar de un pasado que lo condenó cual ente maldito a vagar por la tierra con la pesada carga bajo sus hombros de todos los pecados cometidos. Los trozos de su memoria fueron teñidos con la sangre y la desgracia de aquellos que le dieron la vida y de otros más que tuvieron la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino cuando la bestia surgió de sus entrañas por primera vez. Desde ese momento, toda su vida le fue insostenible al no ser capaz de borrar de su memoria los gritos pululantes en suplicas y misericordia, el elixir de sus venas salpicando bajo el corte fino de una espada, la reliquia más antigua y apreciada de la familia. Las razones no importaron, solo importó que la masacre fue cometida bajo un dejo de locura y perdición absoluta, que no pudo detenerse ni cuando los ojos de su madre, llorosos y vivos de terror, lo miraron sin entender porque el amado fruto de su vientre cometía tan atroz pecado. Apenas cuando todo cayó en silencio, cuando su alma inmunda y manchada con los trozos sin vida de seres que hace tan poco respiraban su mismo aire se encontraba sola, supo que era demasiado tarde, que ya su esencia y su ser estaban bañados hasta el cuello de perdición.

Koujaku había perdido todo ese día al dejar que su bestia interna lo dominara. Su hogar y su familia se convirtieron en retales rasgados de una memoria que el mismo tiempo se encargaría de borrar y desaparecer entre las hojas de la historia. Solo sería su propia memoria el único templó donde pudiera venerarse el recuerdo de aquellas almas perdidas durante la desgracia, siempre y cuando él deseara recordarlos, sin embargo, ¿cómo querer evocar algo que podría desencadenar el fin de su propia existencia? Mas finalmente, aturdido quizás, demasiado fuerte o débil en realidad para afrontar la dura solución a su desdicha, demasiado cobarde para darse a sí mismo el castigo que su alma impura merecía, huyó de su ciudad natal para olvidarlo todo, para dejar que aquella bestia quedara enterrada de nuevo en su ser bajo kilos y kilos de culpa y remordimiento como ahora se encontraban los cuerpos roídos y esqueléticos de aquellos seres que, sin merecerlo, vieron el fin bajo los ojos bestiales de su ser corroído, pero, irónicamente, llevándose consigo el único recordatorio intacto que nunca le haría olvidar su atroz pecado: la espada de su familia. Así reconstruyó un nuevo ser, una nueva faceta suya con las partes buenas que alguna vez lo caracterizaron; había decido, a pesar de todo, brindarse una segunda oportunidad e iniciar de nuevo.

Después de varios meses en donde emprendió un viaje de auto-perdón y descubrimiento, llegó a un pequeño y modesto pueblo al pie de una montaña. Allí aprendió de nuevo que la bondad y la humanidad de verdad existen en este mundo, que solo basta mirar la vida del otro y tomar aire para mantener a la bestia a raya y oculta en nuestras entrañas, sujeta con un bozal y cientos de cadenas rodeando su cuerpo. En aquel lugar se refugió bajo el techo de un viejo comerciante de telas, el único de allí, y de quien aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la materia y el trato amable a las personas. Cuando el viejo murió, todo el monopolio de telas le fue cedido. Se volvió el nuevo mandamás de aquel negocio y con ello terminó el proceso de rehacer su vida; ya la tenía, ya era por completo suya.

Pronto se forjó cual moneda de oro su fama, una mucho mayor a la que el antiguo propietario había logrado labrar tras cincuenta años en el negocio. Ante sus puertas solían caer arrebatados clientes que solicitaban siempre algo de su variado inventario. El encanto y la amabilidad innata de Koujaku lo volvieron alguien con quien todo el mundo deseaba tratar, su honestidad y atención humana se volvió leyenda entre las personas de ese pueblo y lugares colindantes. Las jóvenes eran las más encantadas con su galante trato y muchas de ellas morían y luchaban por un poco de su atención, el comprarle telas era una mera excusa para poder hablar con él; pero no todo podía ser para siempre una ilusoria utopía, no cuando el destino todavía no terminaba de cobrar el precio por los pecados cometidos en el pasado.

Un día, ante los portales, apareció la imagen de un joven forastero de cabello marino y comerciante como oficio. No tardó mucho en instalarse a solo unas cuantas calles abajo del hogar y negocio de Koujaku, y emprendió lo que parecía ser el reto y la competencia sana a quien había liderado el mercado de las telas durante tanto tiempo. Koujaku creyó en un principio que el pueblo le sería fiel debido a sus magníficos tratos y la fama intachable que ya cargaba consigo triunfante en sus espaldas, que en poco tiempo aquel comerciante se vería obligado a emprender y continuar su camino al no encontrar suerte en ese lugar, sin embargo, pronto se percató del gran error en el cual había caído.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que se diera cuenta de que la afluencia de clientes en su negocio era cada vez menor con el andar de los días. También comenzó a escuchar en boca de vecinos y personas del pueblo dedicadas a la divulgación no oficial de información que ese joven recién llegado poseía una voz sin igual, tan bella y cautivadora que deleitaba hasta al oído más exigente bajo una melodía dulzona y casi celestial; que su verbo era tan espléndido, tan vivaz y dotado de una elocuencia tal que podía encantar y domar hasta la más fiera de las bestias. Y que aquel, quien era conocido con el nombre de Aoba, al saber el gran poder que tenía entre sus labios, lo utilizaba a la perfección para atrapar entre sus marañas a todas y cada una de las personas que lo escuchaban hablar aunque fuera una sola vez y volverlos sus clientes fieles, unas moscas simplonas seducidas por el encantador brillo de su voz.

Bajo toda aquella información que logró recolectar, no pudo más que sentir repudio ante aquel ser que solo había logrado ver de lejos un par de veces. Nunca había estado ante su presencia ni escuchado su voz, pero era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo. Por supuesto que no iba a permitirse caer ante sus viperinos encantos, no se dejaría contagiar como la demás gente del pueblo por el venoso e hipnotizador siseo de su voz. No importaba que tantas maravillas y halagos escuchara sobre él, para Koujaku no era más que un ser humano despreciable que le estaba arrebatando, a pequeños mordiscos, poco a poco el pan de la boca, su sustento diario, el modo en que él se ganaba la vida. Aun así, no podía hacer nada más que observar como la tienda de Aoba se llenaba con clientes que le pertenecían, que siempre fueron suyos y leales a su persona. Koujaku no podía más que sentir asco y odio ante aquel humano que le estaba arrebatando todo ante sus ojos y que lo hacía sentir tan inhumanamente vulnerable e impotente al no poder encontrar una solución para mantener a los clientes de su lado. Ya no importaba el amable trato que ofrecía, las promociones que creaba, la desesperación exudando de los poros de su piel, cada día perdía un nuevo parroquiano, cada día debía de comer menos para hacer rendir el poco dinero que estaba llegando a sus manos. Casi podía verse y sentirse como el prisionero de una cárcel oscura, encadenado de brazos tras su espalda mientras el chico de cabello azul, desteñido ante sus ojos, lo miraba como si fuese su dueño y Koujaku el fiel juguete de su diversión, su mascota, su bestia enjaulada cuyos ojos brillaban con la rabia y los finos deseos de devorar a su amo.

La comida y sus suministros se escasearon de forma tan rápida y alarmante que pronto llegó el día en que al siguiente amanecer ya no tendría ni en la alacena ni en sus bolsillos nada que pudiera comer ni capital para comprar algo. Mientras tanto, su hogar estaba repleto de mercancía que no era capaz de vender ni aunque su vida dependía de ello y que parecía estarse pudriendo junto con su alma, consumiendo los pocos gramos de cordura que aun guardaba en su interior, ¿para que estaba allí si no podía venderla? Solo se burlaba de su desgracia con risas huecas y artificiales, solo le recordaba que nunca más podría deshacerse de ella, que serían suyas aquellas telas inservibles para toda la eternidad, que moriría él y ellas seguirían con vida, seguirían pudriéndose junto a su cuerpo y comunicando el legado de su desgracia al mundo continuo, a las próximas generaciones. Y si todo esto no fuera prueba suficiente de que se encontraba hundido en lo más profundo de la miseria, de la desesperación y la desgracia; ese mismo día apareció ante su puerta un aviso de embargo. Si no pagaba a las autoridades del pueblo la renta atrasada, a la mañana siguiente sería desalojado de su hogar y todas sus pertenencias caerían a manos del poder. Siendo eso la gota que desbordó su vaso, que llenó su cabeza y su alma de la rabia y el veneno que por tanto tiempo había luchado por contener, se vio finalmente desprovisto de toda señal de humanidad, incluida la cordura y la compasión.

Esa noche, ardiendo por la fiebre que le provocaba el rugir de sus entrañas ante la cólera, perdió por completo el control de sí mismo y, la rabia interna que pululaba ahogándolo con sus propios deseos de venganza, se volvió por completo su consciencia, su mentor, su consejera, su buena madre que a su oído lo seducía para que tomase venganza de aquel forastero que se había encargado de hundirlo en la desdicha, de borrar su presencia del mundo y su alma de todos aquellos a los que una vez considero sus fieles clientes y que alguna vez creyó amigos; mas Koujaku ahora haría lo mismo, él se encargaría de borrar esa siniestra voz de la tierra y liberar a todos los desgraciados de sus sirenos encantos. Lo hundiría en la inmundicia tal como él lo había hecho.

Caminó cobijado por las sombras nocturnas y un cielo opaco que presagiaban la desgracia, con el silencio amedrentador tragando cada uno de sus pasos en el infinito vacío para que nadie sospechara de sus coléricas intenciones, del quemante deseo que invadía su alma. Era apropiado que a sus espaldas llevara consigo el arma que una vez utilizó para cometer su primer y único pecado hasta ahora, era apropiado que aquella filosa navaja fuese la afortunada de verse bañada una vez más con la sangre de otro.

Llegó ante sus puertas y sus salvajes manos tocaron la madera sin tacto y con suma pretensión. El sonido invadió el pueblo entero, pero ni eso fue suficiente para que alguien presintiera la calamidad que se aproximaba esa noche. Aoba, pese al estruendoso llamado a su entrada, recibió a Koujaku con una amable sonrisa, con la misma que siempre se veía delineando sus labios cada vez que recibía a un parroquiano en su negocio. Movió su boca para ofrecerle un cortés saludo al otro comerciante de telas del pueblo que también conocía solo de vista y de nombre, pero Koujaku no iba a permitirse caer ante los encantos de la sirena. A penas hubo el tiempo de ver sus labios abrirse, las gruesas y viriles manos de la bestia atraparon entre sus dedos el delgado cuello del chico, atragantando en su garganta cada palabra que su perversa voz estaba por proferir. Asido de su cuello y debido al brusco impacto con que Koujaku había arremetido contra él, la espalda de Aoba se estrelló con violencia en el suelo. Los objetos que pendían de una pared cercana cayeron uno tras otro y los ojos del animal que tenía sobre sí, inyectados en deseo de sangre, de venganza y de locura, se enfocaron con notable hambre sobre los suyos ámbar que se opacaban ante el absoluto horror y confusión que toda esa situación le provocaba. No entendía que era lo que ocurría, pero algo dentro suyo le advertía que estaba en grave peligro. Los ojos enloquecidos y bestiales de Koujaku le comieron el aliento y cualquier intento de pronunciar palabra alguna, sin embargo, su cuerpo se retorcía debajo del otro en un intento desesperado de escapar de su férreo agarre mientras el aire de sus pulmones se convulsionaba dentro suyo, se extinguía con gran velocidad oprimiendo su pecho.

Aoba quiso hablar y pedir algo de clemencia y piedad a aquel que estaba más que dispuesto a darle término a su vida, pero el gutural sonido que logró apenas fugarse de sus labios hizo enfurecer a la bestia. Un gruñido fue el que escapó de la garganta de Koujaku mientras sus dientes, como colmillos filosos hambrientos de carne, sobresalían de su boca ansiosos por incrustarse en la tez pálida del chico y arrancarle en carne viva la existencia. La consciencia de Aoba se perdía en el limbo del mundo y Koujaku, al notar que el cuerpo del otro cedía su lucha al debilitamiento y la asfixia, soltó su cuello solo un momento para poder empuñar con ambas manos la espada de su familia, la primera prueba y segunda testigo en vida de que dentro suyo existía algo más salvaje y sin consciencia que un humano. Ahora ella de nuevo se mancharía de sangre y una nueva alma inocente se añadiría a su historial de victimas y mártires.

Antes de que Aoba pudiese recuperar la facultad de hablar y proferir cualquier sonido de su boca, Koujaku hundió la cuchilla hasta lo más profundo de su pecho rasgando sus ropas, rasgando su piel, rasgando sus músculos y quebrantando la firmeza de sus costillas con tal saña e inhumanidad que el forastero pudo ver en los ojos salvajes del otro el fiel deseo de devorarlo mientras la vida se le escapaba en dolorosos jadeos. El impacto causó en él aullidos de agonía y de su boca escapó un río vomitivo de toda la sangre que ahora se desbordaba por su pecho y que, no solo inundaba el suelo, sino toda su constitución interna. Sus orbes ámbar, llenos de sufrimiento y lágrimas ácidas, lo miraron sin comprender el porqué de todo aquello, sin siquiera imaginarse la razón de tan despiadado crimen contra su persona. Poco a poco la realidad iba desapareciendo de su mirada, pero la sed de la bestia no estaría satisfecha hasta ver extinguido dentro de él hasta el más mínimo gramo de humanidad.

A pesar de todo, Aoba no le guardaba odio a aquel que se había propuesto darle fin a su mundo, a masacrar su existencia y tirarla por el borde del cosmos hasta la nada. Pudo ser capaz de ver el sufrimiento y la violencia que arremetían en su alma, que lo encadenaban a la miseria y la ferocidad. Aquel era una bestia, sí, pero era un animal herido, asustado y cansado por tener que soportar todo el peso de la vida y la enorme carga que resultaba no poder contener sus más bajos y crueles instintos. No odiaría a alguien así, solo era un ser que necesitaba y merecía un poco de compasión, de perdón, de misericordia. Como último regalo a la creación de la cual estaba diluyéndose, bordeó sus labios en una ligera y descompuesta sonrisa en la que se veía reflejada toda la piedad que siempre llenó su naturaleza. Dejaría que Koujaku fuese el último afortunado en poder guardar en su memoria el rezago final de su voz, la última prueba de que en algún momento de la existencia del mundo y la humanidad hubo alguien capaz de sosegar a la bestia, de remitir todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de ese ser con la sola pronunciación de un par de sílabas.

— Ko… Kou… ja… ku…

Cada letra, cada silaba fue articulada con un tono sanguinolento y moribundo, pero pese a eso, pese a que aquello no demostraba la grandiosa majestuosidad de la que alguna vez fue capaz, Koujaku quedó embelesado con la sola mención de su nombre por la voz encantadora de Aoba. Si en ese estado agónico había sido de esa forma, ¿cómo hubiera sido escucharlo en la absoluta potencia de su vigor, en el vivaz e irradiante esplendor de su máxima vitalidad?

En un arrebato de delirante cordura, Koujaku sacó la espada del pecho herido y la lanzó lejos de su persona, de su presencia, casi como si su solo tacto quemara lo más profundo de su ser. La reliquia, teñida con el oscuro brebaje carmesí de Aoba, cayó al suelo creando un tintinar hueco que pareció absorber el status del tiempo, que congeló el espacio en esa noche oscura donde la eternidad se volvió sinónimo del infierno. Koujaku, vuelto a su humanidad pero no a la naturaleza de la misma, comenzó a preguntarse con desesperación qué había hecho, por qué y cómo se había atrevido a asesinar al contenedor de tan hermosa y celestial voz. Con el desosiego y la desesperanza desestructurando su existencia, tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo moribundo y casi sin fuerza del otro, y lo estrechó con violencia contra su persona como si aquello pudiera devolverle al chico la vitalidad necesaria para que una vez más fuera capaz de pronunciar el nombre de quien le había mutilado la vida, para que una vez más de su garganta brotaran los manantiales célicos de su voz.

Unas correosas lágrimas de dolor se deslizaron por las mejillas del, por segunda e infinita vez, asesino, y alaridos de un animal sufriente escaparon de su garganta mientras le rogaba al cielo, al mundo, al universo infinito que le dejaran escuchar solo una vez más la seráfica voz de Aoba a cambio de su propia y miserable existencia, a cambio de pasar toda su eternidad y todos los fines del mundo concebidos tragado en el abismo más infinito de la desolación misma; pero era ya demasiado tarde, aquel había expirado su postrero aliento y ni la divina benevolencia del cielo podría ya devolverle vida a su inerte cuerpo.

Aoba le había dedicado a Koujaku su última palabra con la sola intención de calmar su alma y expiar todas sus culpas, con el solo propósito de limpiar todo pecado y guiarlo a la salvación; pero sin saberlo, sin siquiera imaginarlo, lo había condenado a una existencia sin él, o lo que era peor, a una existencia sin poder escuchar de nuevo su voz. Aoba domesticó a la bestia, pero al mismo tiempo lo abandonó en el eterno averno del tiempo sin un dueño, sin un amo al cual seguir y del cual alimentar su ser. Lo dejó de esa forma vagando por el mundo, nutrido por la locura y las penumbras de sus propios recuerdos, de su propia culpa y melancolía, derruido en la desolación y la agonía que le provocaba el saber que nunca más sus oídos serían endulzados con aquella delirante y cautivadora voz.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saben que siempre se agradece infinitamente el tiempo invertido en escribir y dejar un review.  
De antemano gracias y un saludo a todos.**


End file.
